Un levier qui va changer leur vie
by DoctorLoveRose
Summary: Le Void. Et Rose. Rose Tyler, la femme qu'il aime, même s'il ne lui a jamais avoué. Celle sans qui il ne peut pas vivre. Et elle va mourir, aspirée par le Void, juste à cause de ce levier, qui s'abaisse tout seul… Il ne peut pas laisser leur histoire se finir ainsi. Alors, le Docteur décide de changer son destin, au risque de perdre la chose la plus importante : le Tardis.
1. Prologue

**Un levier qui va changer leur vie…**

**Résumé :** Un levier. Le Void. Et Rose. Rose Tyler, la femme qu'il aime, même s'il ne lui a jamais avoué. Celle sans qui il ne peut pas vivre. Et elle va mourir, aspirée par le Void, juste à cause de ce levier, qui s'abaisse tout seul… Il ne peut pas laisser leur histoire se finir ainsi. Alors, le Docteur décide de changer son destin, au risque de perdre la chose la plus importante pour un Seigneur du Temps : son Tardis. Ma vision de la fin de la saison 2.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas, comme d'habitude.

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! J'ai écrit cette fiction parce que je déteste la fin de la saison 2. Voilà comment je l'imagine. Cette fiction prend place à la fin de l'épisode Adieu Rose. Elle commence au moment où Rose et le Docteur essaient de ne pas se faire aspirer par le Void, c'est-à-dire le vide. Si quelqu'un ne se rappelle pas de l'épisode, il y a de très bons résumés sur Internet… Cette fiction était à la base un OS, mais finalement, il est trop long, alors je l'ai découpé en pas mal de chapitres, 9 en tout avec un prologue et un épilogue en plus ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, c'est plutôt du drame et de la romance, désolée pour les aventuriers ! :p Bonne lecture !

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas posté la suite de la fiction que je traduis, « Le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS », mais je vous promets que je fais tout mon possible !

* * *

**Prologue**

Ils étaient tous les deux cramponnés à des aimants magnétiques, dans cette salle aux murs blancs de l'Institut Torchwood.

-Maintenant, Rose ! cria soudain le Docteur.

Ils levèrent en même temps le levier en face d'eux, avant de retourner s'agripper encore plus, créant ainsi une déchirure dans le Void, censée aspirer tous les Daleks, les Cybermen, mais aussi toutes les personnes s'étant déjà rendues dans un univers parallèle. Le Docteur avait tenté de raisonner Rose. Il l'avait obligé à retourner dans le monde parallèle avec Pete, son père qui n'était pas vraiment son père, vu qu'il venait du monde parallèle, avec sa mère, Jackie, et son ancien petit ami, Mickey. Elle était en danger avec le Seigneur du Temps, s'étant déjà rendue dans l'univers parallèle. Le Void essayerait de l'attirer. Mais elle était revenue. Pour l'aider, et ne pas se retrouver séparé de lui. Elle avait abandonné sa mère, son père et son ancien petit ami. Elle s'était mise volontairement en danger. Pour lui…

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux accrochés au mur, l'un en face de l'autre, près de leur levier respectif, et les Daleks et les Cybermen étaient engloutis par le Void. Le Docteur se sentait satisfait. Ses pires ennemis se retrouvaient sans défense. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, cette scène le dégoutait. Il détestait les génocides.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait très bien se passer et qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de Daleks et de Cybermen, l'impossible se produit. Un levier commença à s'abaisser. Celui près de Rose. Le processus commença alors à s'inverser. Sans ce levier, la déchirure dans le Void ne pouvait pas exister. Elle allait disparaître. Il poussa un cri de rage intérieur, conscient que ce détail allait changer leur vie. Il lança un regard à Rose, de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle semblait terrifiée. Le Seigneur du Temps tenta de lui sourire, en vain. Alors que tout semblait perdu, et que l'attraction du vortex faiblissait, Rose lança un sourire au Docteur avant de lâcher son aimant magnétique. Le Docteur voulut hurler, mais il n'eut pas le temps. Rose s'accrocha soudain au levier et lui lança un nouveau sourire. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Un jour, il se le promettait, elle regretterait de lui avoir fait une peur pareille. Il lui fit une grimace et elle sourit encore plus. Elle leva le levier encore une fois, et l'attraction du Void se fit plus forte que jamais.

Son sourire se figea soudain pour laisser place à une expression terrifiée lorsque ses jambes furent happées par l'attraction. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur et s'accrocha du plus fort qu'elle pouvait au levier. Le Docteur hurlait intérieurement ! Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, c'était sûr. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré, et le Seigneur du Temps comprit. Comprit qu'elle allait lâcher, comprit qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Comprit qu'elle allait mourir. Par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il essaya de lui tendre sa main, mais elle était beaucoup trop loin.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Il avait besoin d'elle ! Rose commença à lâcher le levier et poussa un cri angoissé :

-Docteur !

Le Seigneur du Temps fut complètement déchiré par ce cri. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Rose !

-Rose ! Non ! hurla-t-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Il n'y survivrait pas. Il avait été si souvent seul, dans sa chère boîte bleue. Depuis qu'elle était là, la vie semblait vraiment lui sourire. Et tout allait se terminer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Le Docteur sut alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. S'il ne pouvait pas la sauver, alors lui non plus, ne pourrait pas être sauvé. Il aurait tellement mal…

Alors que Rose était attirée par la déchirure, elle lança un regard au Docteur. À son expression, Rose comprit immédiatement.

-Non ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons, mais c'était trop tard.

Rose lâcha le levier, et le dernier Seigneur du Temps lâcha l'aimant magnétique qui le retenait, plongeant à son tour vers une mort inévitable.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le manoir des Tyler

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà le chapitre 1 !

**Chapitre 1 : Le manoir des Tyler**

Alors que Rose et son compagnon allaient disparaître dans le Void, elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir dans sa chute. Elle ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, tout était calme. Était-elle morte ? Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans cette salle blanche, pourtant, la lumière était éteinte, et le Void avait disparu. Elle se releva. Devant elle, Pete lui souriait.

-Pete ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-C'est moi !

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes dans le monde parallèle, lui répondit Jackie, sa mère, qui attendait juste à côté.

-Tu as eu de la chance, ajouta Mickey, qui était présent également.

Rose comprit immédiatement. Pete était revenu pour la sauver !

-Docteur ! cria-t-elle en se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait.

Il s'était sacrifié pour mourir avec elle ! Elle se retourna d'un bond et soupira de soulagement en voyant le Docteur se relever. Pete l'avait sauvé également.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle à Pete, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je n'allais pas le laisser, répondit-il simplement.

-Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, de te laisser avec lui ! s'exclama Jackie.

-On devrait les laisser, murmura Mickey aux deux autres.

Pete acquiesça et entraîna Jackie avec eux. En quelques secondes, Rose se retrouvait seule avec le Docteur. Il venait de se relever. Simplement en le voyant, elle poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait soudain de le tutoyer.

-Rose…

-Tu as failli te faire tuer ! continua-t-elle à crier, totalement hors d'elle.

-Toi aussi, dit-il simplement.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit, Docteur ! hurla-t-elle. Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu as pensé au Tardis ?!

Une ombre voila le regard du Docteur. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Mon Dieu. Qu'avait-il fait ?

-Tu allais mourir, je n'ai pas réfléchi… Pardonne-moi Rose… murmura le Docteur. Mais, on aurait été séparé à jamais…

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son compagnon. Elle éclata à son tour en sanglots et se réfugia dans ses bras, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire… Ils se serraient si forts l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient passés très près de la catastrophe.

-J'ai eu si peur, Docteur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se blottissant encore plus contre lui.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, Rose…

-Plus jamais. Je te le promets. On ne sera plus jamais séparés… Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, la tête lovée dans son cou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix brisée.

-À cause de moi, tu es séparé du Tardis.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, je t'assure.

Rose leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu trouveras un moyen, j'en suis sure.

-C'est impossible. La fissure s'est refermée. Le Tardis ne peut pas venir tout seul !

-Tu trouves toujours un moyen, Docteur…

-Pas cette fois-ci, Rose… Pas cette fois-ci, soupira-t-il.

Rose ne l'écoutait pas. Elle savait qu'il trouvait toujours des solutions aux problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce monde-là, sans son Tardis. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Leur rencontre, la mort de la Terre, les fantômes, les Slitheens, les extra-terrestres, toutes ces races et ces planètes que le Docteur lui avait fait découvrir, et puis la régénération, la peur de perdre le Docteur, leur retour dans le Tardis. Ils avaient voyagé, encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Le nouveau visage du Docteur lui plaisait tellement, son caractère était… incroyable. Ils avaient tellement de points communs. Ils avaient rencontré un loup-garou, des Cybermen et même le Diable en personne. Puis, le Docteur s'était quelque peu distancé, depuis qu'ils étaient allés aux jeux olympiques de 2012. Elle se rappelait très bien ce qu'il lui avait dit : la tempête approche… Jour après jour, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, et elle, elle essayait de comprendre. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Quand ils étaient arrivés à Canary Warf, alors que les Cybermen et les Daleks prenaient le pouvoir, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle avait quand même voulu rester près de lui. Maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait failli le perdre. Elle savait désormais qu'un jour, elle ne serait plus là pour lui… Elle chassa ses pensées négatives et s'exclama :

-On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit, Docteur !

Ils se séparèrent à regret. Ils étaient si bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Alors que le Seigneur du Temps et la Terrienne marchaient vers la sortie, le Docteur, inconsciemment, glissa ses doigts entre ceux de sa compagne, scellant leurs mains. Rose sourit face à cet agréable contact mais n'en dit pas plus. Le Docteur semblait déjà perturbé et déstabilisé par la disparition de son Tardis, pas besoin d'en rajouter en commentant son geste. Elle devait lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle serra forts les doigts du Docteur, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle essaya de croiser on regard, mais ces yeux étaient vides de toute expression.

-Je suis là, dit-elle simplement.

Il lui lança un faible sourire.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Rose et le Docteur rejoignirent Jackie, Pete et Mickey, un peu perdus. Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi faire, dans ce monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas…

-Tout va bien ? demanda Mickey en les voyant arriver.

-Oui, merci, répondit Rose en souriant.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda enfin Pete.

-Vous devriez reprendre une vie normale ! déclara Jackie.

-On ne connait rien ici, dit Rose.

-C'est Londres, ma chérie ! Un peu différent, mais Londres tout de même ! répliqua Jackie. Et puis, moi non plus je ne connais rien à cet endroit ! Je viens d'arriver, comme vous !

-C'est vrai, maman, excuse-moi, dit Rose.

-On n'a qu'à rentrer à la maison, pour commencer, proposa Mickey.

-Bonne idée ! approuva Pete.

Pete leur expliqua qu'il habitait toujours au manoir, là où Rose et le Docteur s'étaient fait passer pour des serveurs, pendant l'attaque des Cybermen. Mickey habitait avec lui, même si parfois il rejoignait Jake Simmonds, son meilleur ami, dans son appartement. Le Docteur et Rose se rappelaient bien de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui les avaient beaucoup aidé dans le monde parallèle, puis dans leur univers, il y a quelques heures à peine. Pete était devenu le directeur de Torchwood après avoir arrêté les agissements de l'institut, qui comme dans le monde de Rose, avait construit la même tour, et faisait également apparaître les Cibermen sous forme de fantômes. Pete les avait arrêté à temps et avait repris les rênes de Torchwood. Mickey et Jake travaillaient à présent pour eux. Les bâtiments de l'institut avaient été fermés jusqu'au lendemain. Tous les soldats et membres de Torchwood avaient bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Vous comptez discuter toute la soirée ? s'impatienta Jackie. Il commence à se faire tard !

Ils prirent la jeep de Pete garée près du bâtiment. Il faisait nuit, à présent. Le Docteur et sa compagne n'eurent pas trop le loisir d'observer le paysage. Ils distinguaient à peine les dirigeables qui volaient dans le ciel. Cet univers semblait si semblable et en même temps si différent de celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. Rose soupira et le Docteur, assis juste à côté d'elle, l'entendit. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas facile. Ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Il repensa au Tardis. Sa chère boîte bleue, seule dans l'autre univers…

* * *

-Voilà ! déclara Mickey en ouvrant la porte du manoir des Tyler.

Rose entra la première, suivie du Docteur et de Jackie. Elle se rappelait un peu de la maison. À l'entrée, un escalier montait vers les chambres. Elle prit le couloir de gauche et atterrit dans un grand salon, avec une cheminée, un canapé et des fauteuils… La pièce était très chaleureuse.

-C'est très beau, commenta Jackie.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le Docteur.

-Pas du tout ! répondit Pete. Au contraire…

Rose n'écoutait plus vraiment. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée où la femme de Pete, l'autre Jackie, était morte… La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine, de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Des pensées négatives n'arrêtaient pas de lui monter à l'esprit. C'était sa faute. Si elle avait accepté de rester dans le monde parallèle, si elle n'avait pas fait sa compliquée et sa capricieuse, le Docteur ne se serait pas sacrifié… Et il n'aurait pas perdu son univers…

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Rose, lui conseilla Mickey, qui l'avait apparemment suivie.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est de ma faute, Mickey, murmura-t-elle, presque en pleurs. Il a tout perdu à cause de moi !

-Ne dis pas ça, Rose… Il a besoin de toi, alors arrête de culpabiliser… Et va dormir… Tu en as bien besoin…

Elle sanglota quelques minutes dans ses bras avant de relever la tête.

-Tu as raison, approuva Rose en reniflant. Où est ma chambre ?

Mickey la reconduisit au salon.

-Docteur, Jackie, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Pete et Mickey les menèrent à l'étage. Rose se vit attribuer la chambre tout au bout du couloir, le Docteur celle juste à côté, et Jackie accepta de dormir avec Pete.

-Tant que tes mains restent à leur place.

-Jackie, enfin ! On vient juste de se rencontrer !

-Mmhh…

-Bonne nuit, dit Rose en se tournant vers le Docteur. Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi.

-J'y vais tout de suite, acquiesça-t-il. Bonne nuit, Rose…

Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de rejoindre sa chambre respective. Rose n'avait pas d'autres habits, alors elle enleva simplement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pull et son pantalon, ne gardant qu'un tee-shirt et ses sous-vêtements, avant de se glisser sous les couettes. Cette chambre lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle lui faisait penser à celle qu'elle avait dans le Tardis. Le Tardis. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serra. Elle chassa ses idées noires et s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

-NOOOOONNNNN !

Rose se réveilla en sursaut.

-Docteur !

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Rose entra dans la chambre du Docteur :

-Docteur !

Il dormait. Pourtant, son visage semblait crispé par la douleur. Les poings serrés, il murmurait dans son sommeil :

-Non… Rose… Mon Tardis… Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé !

Il poussa un nouveau cri et Rose s'avança. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et passa sa main sur la joue rugueuse du Docteur. Son front était couvert de sueur. Il devait faire un horrible cauchemar…

-Docteur… Réveille-toi…

Le Docteur ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Il continuait à s'agiter. Jackie entra alors dans la chambre, alertée aussi par le cri, mais en voyant Rose près du Seigneur du Temps, elle s'effaça discrètement. Rose ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Alors qu'elle continuait à lui caresser la joue et à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes, le Docteur se réveilla en sursaut. Rose s'écarta. Il s'était redressé sur le lit, haletant. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle.

-Rose ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, Docteur.

Il sembla soudain se rappeler où il était et ce qui s'était passé.

-Il y avait… Le VOID… et le Tardis… et puis toi…

-Tout va bien, Docteur. Je suis là.

Il se leva.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne pensais pas m'endormir.

Un Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, normalement.

-Tu étais épuisé.

Il acquiesça.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-7h30.

-Oh ! Et si on prenait un petit-déjeuner ? proposa-t-il.

-Je veux bien, mais d'abord… commença-t-elle.

-D'abord quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, hein, pas du tout, mais… Tu devrais prendre une douche…

-Oh… Tu as raison…

-Si tu veux, je peux essayer de trouver d'autres habits…

-Mettre autre chose que mon costume rayé ? Tu es folle à lier !

-Moi ?! Folle ?! C'est toi le dingue qui voyage dans une boite bleue !

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras en rigolant.

-Je ne suis pas dingue, Rose Tyler ! Et je vais te le prouver !

Rose éclata de rire et sans qu'elle puisse réagir, le Docteur se jeta sur elle et l'emprisonna entre ses bras par derrière.

-Tu attaques de dos ! Tricheur !

-Vraiment ?

Rose tenta de se dégager, mais le Docteur commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Rose était morte de rire, elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Arrête, arrête ! D'accord, tu as gagné !

Il la relâcha et Rose s'écarta, à bout de souffle.

-Je vais te trouver le même costume, ça te va ?

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

-Petit capricieux, va !

Soudain, le Docteur devient rouge comme une tomate.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Rose… Tu es…

Il la désigna du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Elle baissa les yeux et comprit enfin… elle était en boxer !

-Oh, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant à son tour, gênée. Je suis désolée. Mais tu as crié… J'ai pas eu le temps de… mettre mon pantalon… enfin, bref ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, gênée et amusée en même temps par la réaction du Docteur. Il allait la rendre dingue… Elle retourna dans sa chambre et enfila son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussettes, ses chaussures et son pull. Quand elle ressortit dans le couloir, elle entendit l'eau couler dans la chambre du Docteur. Elle fut tentée de le rejoindre dans… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle se secoua la tête et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Une belle odeur régnait dans la maison. Sa mère l'appela depuis la cuisine :

-Rose ! Je vous ai fait un petit-déjeuner !

Elle rejoignit sa mère qui était devant la cuisinière.

-Du bacon et des œufs au plat, ça vous dit ?

-Oh, merci maman ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Le Docteur prend une douche, il va arriver.

-Tu devrais lui apporter ça à ton Docteur.

Sa mère lui désigna la table de la cuisine. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Un costume bleu foncé rayé…

-C'est le même !

-Oui ! Bon, à part la couleur, mais au moins, il en aura deux différents ! Ce n'est pas hygiénique, d'être toujours habillé de la même façon ! On dirait qu'il ne se lave jamais !

Rose éclata de rire.

-Merci, maman ! Ça va lui faire très plaisir !

-Et dans le sac à côté, il y a quelques chemises et cravates ! Pour les sous-vêtements, il se débrouillera ! Pour toi, je n'ai rien acheté, je sais que tu détestes que je choisisse les vêtements à ta place ! Tu n'auras qu'à aller faire les boutiques.

-Merci beaucoup !

Elle prit le sac et le costume soigneusement plié et remonta les escaliers. Rose posa ce qu'elle portait sur le lit, dans la chambre du Docteur. Elle sourit à la tête que ferait le Docteur et ressortit tout aussi silencieusement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur découvrait la surprise sur le lit. Son visage s'illumina. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, entièrement habillé. Sans Rose, il n'arriverait jamais à traverser cette étape. La disparition du Tardis. À tout jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Sa chère boîte bleue, qui avait toujours été si fidèle. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Elle avait même été jalouse à l'arrivée de Rose. La jeune femme blonde avait pris une place importante dans sa vie, mais il n'oubliait jamais le Tardis. Et pourtant, il l'avait abandonné, pour se sacrifier, pour ne pas avoir à vivre sans Rose. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Elle devait encore être à Torchwood. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien. Il avait déjà prévu un cas de figure comme celui-là. S'il devait disparaître, le Tardis pourrait se dématérialiser comme bon lui semblait. Mais le Docteur avait mis quelques limites. Le Tardis était capable d'essayer de rouvrir les failles pour le retrouver, mais le programme qu'il avait mis en place l'en empêchait.

Des rires provenant de la cuisine le sortirent de sa rêverie. Il descendit et lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, une belle odeur régnait. Rose était debout devant la table, sa mère assise. Les deux femmes le gratifièrent d'un grand sourire. Jackie Tyler ? Lui faire un grand sourire ? La mère de sa compagne était plutôt connue pour lui coller des baffes !

-Tu sais quoi Rose, je crois que le bleu me va aussi ! lança-t-il.

-Tu es magnifique ! rigola Rose en se jetant dans ses bras.

Le Docteur tituba, stupéfait.

-Tu peux remercier maman, c'est elle qui l'a trouvé !

-Eh bien, merci beaucoup Jackie !

Jackie lui sourit, un brin amusée.

-De rien. Bon, vous comptez le manger ce petit-déjeuner ?

Ils s'assirent tous à table, et mangèrent avec appétit le bacon et les œufs au plat que leur avaient préparé Jackie.

-Ton père et Mickey sont déjà à Torchwood. Ce qui s'est passé avec les Daleks et les Cybermen leur donne beaucoup de travail, leur expliqua Jackie quand Rose demanda où étaient passées les deux hommes.

-Et vous, Jackie, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire aujourd'hui ? demanda la Docteur.

-Faire les boutiques et m'acheter de quoi vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Vous devriez en faire de même.

Rose grimaça.

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir retourner chez vous ?

-On finira par y arriver ! assura Rose.

-Rose, arrête, murmura le Docteur. On ne peut plus partir, les failles sont refermées !

-Je t'interdis d'abandonner ! s'exclama Rose en se levant d'un bond. Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Tu trouves toujours des solutions !

-Non, pas toujours ! Parfois je ne peux rien faire ! Assieds-toi, s'il te plait…

-Alors tu vas laisser le Tardis seul sur Terre ?

-Il peut se déplacer.

-Mais il est tout seul ! Tu l'as abandonné en me suivant ici !

-Arrête Rose ! lança le Seigneur du Temps. Tu crois que je ne le sais ? Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de souffrir ?

Rose eut l'impression qu'il venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Elle lui colla une gifle et sortit de la pièce en renversant sa chaise. Jackie observait la scène, totalement effarée…

-Rose ! appela le Docteur.

-Laissez-là !

Le Docteur, qui venait de se lever, une main contre sa joue devenue rouge, se tourna vers Jackie.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Docteur, enfin ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en colère ? Ça ne sert à rien de lui courir après !

Le Docteur se rassit, penaud.

-Je n'aurai pas dû lui parler comme ça…

-Vous n'auriez pas dû, en effet. Elle s'en veut, vous savez. Peut-être que vous souffrez beaucoup, mais c'est dur pour elle aussi. Elle a l'impression d'avoir détruit votre vie.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas sa faute. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle m'en veut.

-Avouez que vous vous en voudriez dans le cas contraire. Et que vous en voudriez également à Rose.

Le Seigneur du Temps lui lança un regard interrogateur et se rendit compte que Jackie ne semblait pas en colère contre lui.

-Si c'est vous qui alliez mourir et que pour rester près de vous, elle se serait sacrifiée. Mais que finalement, vous auriez été sauvé tous les deux. Vous lui en voudriez terriblement d'avoir voulu mourir avec vous, mais, vous vous en voudriez encore plus d'avoir failli mourir. Vous auriez fait perdre à Rose sa planète, son monde et sa vie.

Le Docteur baissa la tête.

-Vous avez raison… Je m'en voudrais énormément…

-J'ai toujours raison, moi aussi, Docteur ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle ajouta :

-Vous avez déjà perdu votre planète, et votre monde, mais Rose vous a fait perdre la dernière chose qui vous restait de Gallifrey. Le Tardis, qui a toujours été là pour vous…

Le Docteur se leva :

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler !

Elle soupira, se demandant bien comme ça allait se finir entre eux… Le Docteur et Rose ne semblaient pas comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de se faire du mal. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient réussir à s'expliquer, parce qu'elle détestait voir sa fille souffrir ! Elle se leva, ramassa les assiettes et les amena près de l'évier.

-Et c'est parti pour la vaisselle, comme d'habitude, c'est qui qui s'en charge ? C'est Jackie !

Elle marmonna avant de se mettre à la tâche.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Torchwood

Voilà le chapitre, désolée, je comptais poster tous les dimanches mais je suis partie en vacances pendant 10 jours dans un endroit totalement paumé où c'est impossible de trouver un quelconque réseau Internet -'

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, je pense surtout à Rikurt36, toujours présente :p merci aussi à xDoctorWhovianx (j'espère que cette suite va te plaire) et à Harmonye. Salut Amy's, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! ^^

Appel à tous les Whovians ! J'espère que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews, je sais que pleins de gens lisent des fictions sans laisser de reviews, et c'est très triste... :( j'aimerai avoir votre avis !

Sur ce, assez parlé, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Torchwood**

Le Docteur toqua à la porte de la chambre de Rose.

-Rose ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Rose, je sais que tu es là. S'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te parler comme ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi. Tu m'en veux, tu t'en veux, je comprends. Tu sais, moi aussi… je m'en veux. J'ai abandonné le Tardis… C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite… À part peut-être détruire Gallifrey… Elle était la seule chose qui me restait. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir à ce point.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Rose furibonde, mais il ne la laissa pas parler.

-C'est moi le responsable. Tu t'en veux, je comprends, mais je suis le seul responsable. Je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de rester dans ce monde avec ta famille, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver, et pour finir, j'ai abandonné celle qui m'était fidèle depuis des siècles. Ça fait beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être, répondit Rose.

-On doit traverser cette épreuve, on n'a pas le choix, d'accord ? On est coincé ici, on ne sait pas quoi faire, on va devoir s'y habituer. Mais on doit traverser tout ça ensemble, Rose. Uni. Comme avant.

Rose essaya de parler mais il la coupa.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je suis désolé d'avoir abandonné si vite. Tu as raison, je dois chercher un moyen de retrouver le Tardis. Je lui dois bien ça. Alors, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais postuler à Torchwood. Je n'aime pas cette organisation, mais c'est le seul moyen pour continuer à chercher des solutions. Je ne suis pas sûr du résultat, mais je dois essayer. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, qu'est-ce je pourrai faire d'autre à part travailler à Torchwood ?

Rose sembla réfléchir profondément, avant qu'un petit sourire apparaisse sur son visage.

-Quoi ? demanda le Seigneur du Temps. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Je t'adore, toi, dit-elle simplement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh ! Eh bien, moi aussi, alors !

Rose éclata de rire, et le Docteur se rendit compte qu'il adorait ce rire…

-Je suis désolée, moi aussi, dit-elle. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. C'est juste que… J'ai cru que tu voulais abandonner le Tardis !

-Je ne t'en veux pas !

-Et je viens avec toi.

-Où ça ?

-Si tu vas travailler à Torchwood, alors, moi aussi !

-Mais c'est dangereux !

Elle s'écarta de lui. Elle lui fit son petit sourire charmeur qu'il adorait tant, et il ne put résister…

-Bon, d'accord ! céda-t-il.

-Merci !

Elle lui sauta à nouveau au cou, comme une gamine.

-Je t'ai eu, Docteur !

-Un jour, je l'aurai, murmura-t-il, mais elle l'entendit très bien.

-Hey ! lança-t-elle en rigolant.

Il éclata de rire à son tour, et ils restèrent un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce beau moment.

-Et si on faisait ce que ma mère a proposé ? demanda Rose en s'écartant de lui.

-Faire les boutiques ?

-Exactement !

-J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut !

-Ah oui, tu crois ? Et les sous-vêtements, où sont-ils ? Et puis tu comptes mettre des costumes tout le temps ?

-D'accord pour les sous-vêtements, mais j'adore ces costumes !

-Tu es impossible, quand tu t'y mets ! Allez, viens !

* * *

C'est comme ça que deux heures plus tard, le Docteur se retrouvait dans une boutique de Londres, devant Rose qui prenait un malin plaisir à utiliser la carte bleue de Pete. Sa seule excuse était : « Je n'ai plus de vêtements ! Et puis il a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas, il a plein d'argent de toute façon ! ». Jackie les avait accompagnés à leur matinée shopping, et se trouvait dans le magasin juste à côté. Les deux femmes l'avaient emmené dans un supermarché et il avait dû acheter des sous-vêtements. Elles aussi, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, ils étaient dans des rayons différents. Il préférait ne pas voir ce que Rose achetait comme lingerie… Et encore moins celle de sa mère… Bon, il devait l'avouer, lorsque Rose était revenue avec un sac, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil, étant donné que le sac était quasiment transparent… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Ils se reconcentra sur sa compagne blonde. Elle était devant lui et portait une robe bustier rouge, et des talons hauts noirs… Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi féminine…

-…

-Tu ne trouves rien d'autre à dire ?

-Tu… Rose… Tu es magnifique !

Elle rougit soudainement.

-Oh… Merci…

Le Docteur rougit à son tour.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au manoir des Tyler, vers midi, les bras remplis à ras-bord de sacs, Mickey était dans la maison. Il les aida à tout poser sur le canapé.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Bah, avec tout ça, vous n'allez manquer de rien !

-On a prévu un peu large, expliqua Jackie.

-J'ai peur que Pete ne soit pas très content, dit Rose. Sa carte bleue risque d'avoir mal…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, la rassura Mickey. Il sait très bien que vous n'avez pas d'argent.

-Et puis, on est des femmes après tout ! lança Jackie.

-Et moi alors ? se plaignit le Docteur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Venez, on va déjeuner, proposa Mickey. Pete est resté à Torchwood, il a des tas de papiers à remplir.

-En plus, il déteste l'administration, ajouta Jackie. Enfin… Pete… l'autre Pete…

-Je crois qu'ils sont identiques, affirma Mickey en voyant l'embarras de Jackie.

* * *

-Maman, Mickey, annonça Rose alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger. Le Docteur et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annonçer.

-Vous allez vous marier ? demanda Jackie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est fantastique !

-Mais non ! s'exclama Rose.

-Tu es enceinte ?! Oh Mon Dieu !

Le Docteur finit par avaler sa salive de travers.

-Pas exactement, non… répondit-il en toussant.

-Je ne suis pas enceinte, maman ! On veut travailler pour Torchwood.

Jackie et Mickey arrêtèrent tout de suite de débarrasser la table.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour essayer de retrouver le Tardis, expliqua le Docteur.

-Mais… commença Mickey.

-Rose, tu pourrais retourner dans un magasin ! Je suis sûre que tu trouverais du boulot !

-Maman, je veux faire des choses intéressantes.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Pour vous aussi, Docteur !

-Maman, des choses dangereuses, ça fait plusieurs années que j'en vois tous les jours !

-Mais c'est quand même dangereux ! protesta-t-elle.

-Jackie, ils n'ont pas vraiment tort, dit Mickey. Ils sont habitués à l'aventure, et puis, je vois mal Rose et le Docteur faire autre chose que sauver le monde. Ce sont des défenseurs de la Terre, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà !

-Le Docteur, oui, mais ma fille, elle a juste été enrôlé par ce fichu extra-terrestre !

-Maman, la coupa Rose. J'ai pris ma décision.

-Et puis, avoir le Docteur à Torchwood, ça peut être intéressant, non ? dit le Seigneur du Temps.

-Ça, c'est sûr.

-Très bien, capitula Jackie. Mais je vous préviens, Docteur ! S'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille, je vous promets que je vous tuerai, deux cœurs ou non !

Jackie avait crié ces paroles en lui posant un doigt accusateur sur le torse.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger votre fille, déclara-t-il, le plus sérieux du monde.

La réponse du Docteur sembla étonner la mère de Rose, qui s'assit, penaude.

-Je vous ai à l'œil, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'Institut Torchwood semblait bien long à Rose. Elle se sentait tellement nerveuse. Après tout, Pete pourrait les refuser.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, Rose, la rassura le Docteur et elle fut surprise qu'il devine aussi facilement ses pensées. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ton père ne veuille pas nous engager.

-Oui, c'est sûr, tu as raison Docteur ! À part le fait que nous venons d'un autre univers, que nous ne sommes même pas de vrais citoyens d'Angleterre et que nous n'avons aucun diplôme stipulant qu'on a les capacités pour travailler dans une organisation indépendante de l'État qui traque les extra-terrestres dans des missions plus que périlleuses. C'est sûr, on n'a vraiment aucune raison de s'inquiéter !

-Bon d'accord, il a mille raisons de ne pas nous accepter !

-Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, là !

-Quoi ? Oh, je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre les femmes, vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par leur arrivée à Canary Warf. Rose se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé dans ces locaux la veille, dans leur monde. Rose sentit les doigts du Docteur glisser entre les siens. Apparemment, le Seigneur du Temps avait senti sa tension en descendant de la voiture. Cet endroit leur rappelait trop de souvenirs… Elle avait failli mourir ici, le Docteur avait tenté de se tuer ici, des Cybermen et des Daleks avaient tué des centaines d'humains et le Tardis était peut-être encore ici, dans l'autre monde, à attendre leur retour, alors qu'ils ne reviendraient surement jamais… Tout ça à cause d'un simple levier… Elle se dit que le Docteur devait également détester cet endroit. Ça allait être dur pour eux de travailler à Canary Warf tous les jours… Enfin, si le Président, c'est-à-dire Pete, acceptait de les prendre à Torchwood.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. C'était bondé. Des tas d'agents traversaient les couloirs à la hâte. Certains portaient des tas de documents et papiers administratifs, d'autres, armés, surveillaient les locaux ou partaient en mission. Mickey les conduisit jusqu'à une porte. Il y avait marqué : Président. Pete Tyler. Cela faisait bizarre à Rose de voir son nom sur une porte de Torchwood. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

-Bonne chance, leur souffla Mickey lorsqu'ils entrèrent juste après avoir frappé.

Mickey disparut ensuite dans les couloirs. Une fois à l'intérieur, le secrétaire les accueillit poliment.

-Vous avez rendez-vous ? leur demanda le jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas marqué sur l'agenda.

-Eh bien…. commença le Docteur.

-Mickey Smith a appelé le Président il y a de ça une heure à notre sujet, dit Rose.

Effectivement, il n'était pas très facile d'expliquer qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir un rendez-vous de dernier moment parce qu'ils vivaient avec le Président et que Rose était quasiment sa fille. Le secrétaire semblait hésiter, alors Rose ajouta gentiment :

-Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander…

-Très bien.

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte du bureau de Pete. Quelques secondes plus tard, Pete sortit, et, en les voyant, s'exclama :

-Rose, Docteur, vous voilà ! Mickey m'a averti que vous alliez passer me voir ! Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil à son secrétaire.

-Non, aucun, monsieur, répondit-il.

-Merci, Philips. Venez, je vous en prie.

Pete leur fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas raconté des histoires à Philips, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son siège et en leur intimant de faire de même sur les chaises devant son bureau.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, pap…

Rose s'arrêta tout de suite de parler. Elle avait failli l'appeler papa. Pete la regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase. Mal à l'aise, Rose ne savait plus quoi dire. Le Docteur vola alors à son secours :

-Nous n'avons rien dit susceptible de créer des problèmes.

Pete répondit :

-Très bien. Il ne faut pas qu'on est des doutes sur votre identité, vu que vous n'êtes même pas sensé exister dans ce monde. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ? Mickey semblait dire que c'était important.

-Nous voulons tous les deux postuler à Torchwood, répondit le Docteur.

Rose fut surprise que Pete ne bronche pas. Il s'assit plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

-Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très étonné. J'y avais moi-même pensé.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Rose.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je vous engageais, car il faut y réfléchir sérieusement. Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous aurai déjà accepté car je sais très bien que vous, Docteur, vous êtes un génie, et toi, Rose, tu serais doué au niveau investigations et tu as côté humain très important dans une équipe. Seulement, vous n'avez aucun diplôme…

-Je peux en avoir un, grâce à mon papier psychique.

-Impossible. Tous nos agents ont été entraînés pour résister aux manipulations psychiques.

-Dommage…

-J'avais une autre idée en tête, dit Pete au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Il faudrait vous mettre à l'essai.

-À l'essai ?

-Pendant deux semaines, je vais vous mettre dans une équipe. Docteur, vous serez le médecin et l'expert scientifique, tandis que toi, Rose, tu seras une enquêtrice. Je sais que vous ne supportez pas les armes, tous les deux, seulement cela risque d'être impossible. Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Être à Torchwood, c'est porter une arme.

-Pete… commença le Docteur.

-Je ne vous demande pas de tuer quelqu'un, loin de là. D'autant que vous devrez suivre un stage de tir obligatoire. L'arme sera simplement symbolique, je veillerai à ce que vous ne l'utilisiez qu'en cas de nécessité. Mais promettez-moi que vous appuierai sur la détente en cas de problème. Défendez-vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. On est d'accord ?

-De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix, approuva Rose. Docteur ?

-Très bien, mais pour le stage de tir…

-Je viens de le dire, c'est obligatoire pour tous les agents.

En voyant la tête du Docteur, Pete ajouta :

-Humain ou pas !

-Bon, très bien ! céda-t-il en levant les bras d'un air vaincu.

-Parfait. Maintenant, Docteur, il vous faut un nouveau nom.

-On peut bien m'appeler Docteur non ? C'est ce que je suis ! Un scientifique !

-On dirait plutôt professeur non ? dit Rose.

-Ça va, c'est la même chose.

-Votre équipe pourra vous appeler Docteur si vous le voulez, mais il vous faut quand même un nom !

-Pourquoi pas John Smith ? proposa Rose. Tu l'utilises souvent.

-Bon, très bien, John Smith !

-Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer que j'ai soudainement une fille, accompagné d'un ami…

-Tu n'as qu'à dire la vérité ! Après tout, Torchwood est au courant de ce qui s'est passé avec les mondes parallèles, non ?

-Tu as raison.

-Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas être tout simplement le Docteur ?

-Parce qu'ici, on n'a jamais vu de Seigneur du Temps, donc si vous ne voulez pas finir sur une table d'autopsie, vous n'avez pas intérêt à dire qui vous êtes !

Le Docteur haussa les épaules.

-Bon, c'est arrangé. Rose, tu es officiellement ma fille. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Rose.

Au fond, Rose se sentait gênée et mal à l'aise. Elle, avoir un père ? Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée…

-Tu pourrais m'appeler papa, alors.

Rose se figea, surprise.

-Ne m'en demande pas trop ! lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Qu'il suffisait qu'il la sauve pour qu'elle l'accepte entièrement en tant que père. D'accord, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait refusé d'admettre que le même homme que lui avait eu une fille. Il l'avait refusé en tant que fille, et maintenant, c'était elle qui avait du mal à l'admettre en tant que père. Son père était mort, bon sang ! Elle vit que le Docteur lui lançait un regard désapprobateur et s'en voulut.

-Je suis désolée, Pete, je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je vais un peu vite.

-Oui…

-Je ferai attention à l'avenir. Je donnerai le moins de détail possibles sur vous. Je dirai simplement que mon autre moi, dans le monde parrallèle avec qui on a été en liaison, a eu une fille, et qu'elle a été bloqué ici avec sa mère et son ami.

-C'est parfait ! approuva-t-elle.

Le Docteur hocha également la tête. Pete s'adressa ensuite aux deux nouveaux agents.

-Je vous conseille de faire de votre mieux pendant ces deux semaines. Votre chef me fera un rapport détaillé et me donnera sa décision de vous garder ou non.

-Merci pour tous ces conseils, Pete, dit le Seigneur du Temps.

-Bonne chance.

* * *

-Venez ! Je vais vous emmener à votre équipe, leur dit Pete, une heure plus tard, alors que Rose et le Docteur étaient en train de boire un café à la cafétéria de l'Institut.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient. Pete avait une tonne de paperasses à remplir pour qu'ils puissent être mis à l'essai deux semaines. Le Président les mena jusqu'à une grande salle, où il y avait des ordinateurs, des bureaux, et des machines scientifiques en tout genre.

-J'ai décidé de vous placer dans cette équipe car je pense que vous vous intégrerez très facilement. Normalement, les cinq agents sont présents. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'à côté et Rose n'en crut pas ses yeux en reconnaissant Mickey et Jake Simmonds, celui qui les avait beaucoup aidé avec les Cybermen. Il y avait également deux autres agents qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et… Jack. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Toujours habillé de la même façon. Et toujours aussi mignon. Elle faillit lui sauter dans les bras, mais se retint de justesse : il ne la connaissait pas.

-Mickey ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

-Et oui, c'est moi, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Apparemment, il avait vu la surprise de Rose et du Docteur en voyant Jake et Jack.

-Tu te rappelles de Jake ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, oui, je m'en rappelle !

Jake lui lança un grand sourire.

-Je suis content de te revoir, Rose. Et vous, aussi, Docteur !

-De même ! s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps.

-Salut ! s'exclama justement Jack en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness, et vous, c'est quoi votre joli nom ?

Il lui serra la main et elle rougit bien malgré elle. Jack ne changerait jamais.

-Je suis Rose, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Enchanté ! Et vous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Docteur.

-Je m'appelle John Smith. Mais tout le monde m'appelle le Docteur.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je préfère m'appeler le Docteur.

-Eh, bien, Docteur, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Apparemment, vous connaissez déjà Mickey et Jake.

-En effet !

Il désigna les deux derniers agents, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, avec une frange et des yeux foncés, et un jeune homme au crâne un peu dégarni et aux joues un peu bouffies, tous les deux d'une trentaine d'années.

-Voilà Ianto Jones, dit-il en désignant le garçon, et Gwen Cooper, déclara-t-il en montrant la jeune femme.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! leur dit gentiment Gwen.

-Merci ! répondit le Docteur.

-De rien, je crois que ça fait plaisir à tout le monde ! dit Ianto.

-Comme vous le savez, annonça Pete, Rose et le Docteur, ou si vous préférez, sont à l'essai dans votre équipe pendant deux semaines.

Le Président se tourna vers les nouveaux agents.

-Jack est le chef de l'équipe. Le Capitaine Harkness. C'est lui qui me fera un rapport sur vos deux semaines de travail.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Au fait, je voudrais vous l'annoncer directement, déclara Pete. Rose est ma fille. Rose Tyler.

Tous les agents le regardèrent comme s'il venait de dire une chose impossible, sauf Mickey et Jake bien sûr.

-Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé la veille dans notre Institut. Nous avons été en relation avec un monde parallèle. Rose est la fille du même Pete Tyler, dans un monde parallèle. Elle a malheureusement été bloqué ici lorsque les failles se sont refermées, et le Docteur également. Ils viennent tous les deux de ce monde parallèle.

Ianto, Gwen et Jack semblèrent quelques peu troublés par ces révélations.

-Alors, ça, c'est pas banal, dit enfin Jack.

-Tu peux le dire, commenta Ianto.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, ajouta Gwen.

Un silence gêné s'installa, où tout le monde s'observait.

-Eh bien, bienvenue dans notre monde, dans ce cas ! rigola Jack.

Jack, toujours le premier à plaisanter, pensa Rose.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, please reviews, et on se retrouve dimanche ! :D


End file.
